Lies and Truths revealed
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Flora saw her parents die at the age 5, so scared, she grabbed her baby sister Rose, and ran away to live with her parents friends, Millie and Dice. As they were rased, Flora finds herself falling in love with the prince of Lynfea, how will the King and Queen feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

**You know how Flora and Rose is like, 8 years apart, in this story they are 5 years apart.**

* * *

_"I am so proud, the next queen of Lynfea. Look Daniel, she has your beautiful tanned skin." The Queen said._

_"She has your beautiful eyes." The King said._

_"She has little brown hair like mine!" The Queen said giggling._

_"And look blonde too." The King said giving a chuckle._

_"Hello." A man with midnight blue hair said._

_"Erik." The Queen said._

_"Iris, Daniel." He said._

_"Let me hold the thing." Erik said._

_"Not it my life depended on it." Iris said._

_"And it's not a thing, her name is Flora." Daniel said._

_"Fine then, but I warned you. Not to have a daughter, I was going to be king, you were suppose to die!" Erik yelled._

_"Enchantix!" Iris yelled.( Same as Flora's but the pink is green and the green in Flora's dress is pink.)_

_Iris shot a green beam._

_"Missed." Erik said._

_Daniel pulled out his sword._

_"Bring it" Erik said shooting a blast right back._

_"That's right, im a wizard." Erik said._

_"Guess what, I'm a fairy!" Iris yelled._

_"Ivy ray!" Iris yelled. It pulled Erik down into the ground_

_They thought it was over, but it wasn't._

_5 years later, baby Rose is in the picture._

_"Goodnight baby Rose" Iris said as she and Daniel walked to the bed._

_Flora got into the bed with her parents._

_"Goodnight mommy and Daddy." Flora said laying down._

_"How did she get in here?" Daniel asked._

_"Sneak fairy." Iris said._

_"To us." Iris said picking up a wine cup with Daniel._

_"Can I get some?" Flora asked._

_"This is an adult drink here." Daniel said giving Flora red juice._

_They all took a sip. Then Daniel and Iris fell on the bed, dead._

_"Mommy, daddy?!" Flora asked shaking them._

_"Oh no." Flora said getting out the bed._

_Rose started to cry._

_"Don't cry, you make me sad." Flora said._

_"I did it." A male voice said, only, Flora didn't know who it was, nor did he say who he was._

_Flora picked up Rose and ran out to Iris's Best friend since forever, Millie and her husband Dice._

_She ran out the castle with Rose in her arms._

_"Millie, Dice!" Flora yelled knocking on the door._

_"Flora?" Millie said confused._

_"Mommy and daddy are dead!" Flora cried. "I watched them die!" Flora cried._

_"Who is it!?" Dice yelled._

_"Dice, come quick!" Millie said as Dice came._

_Flora said what happened._

_"I, I don't want you to remember this." Millie said._

_A necklace appeared on Flora._

_"It's the necklace the princess gets if her parents die, It opens on your 19 birthday, but right now. You wont know." Dice said._

_Millie used magic and touched Flora's forehead, all memory was lost about this day._

_After about 1 year, Millie and Dice heard about the return of Erik and his wife Melissa, and their newborn son, Helia, They were now the queen, king, and prince, of Lynfea._

* * *

**This is only the intro, hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am 18, soon to be 19, and my little sister Rose is 14 today!

"Alright, is Selena (Stella's 14 year old sister) and Destiny ( Aisha's little sister 13 soon to be 14) coming with some friends from school?" Rose asked.

"Yes sweetie, now relax." Millie said.

"Flora, the Winx are here." Dice said.

"Thanks, I'll be back with the Winx." I said leaving.

I went to the Lynfea park.

"Girls!" I yelled hugging the Winx.

"Staying for 1 month, so excited!" Stella said.

"This place gets more and more beautiful." Bloom said hugging me.

"Yea, I know." I said looking around.

"How are you?" Musa asked hugging me.

"Fine, and yourself?" I asked.

"Better then ever." Musa said.

"How is Rose, Millie, and Dice?" Aisha asked.

"Good, how is the Queen and King?" I asked.

"My parents, same old same old." Aisha said and we giggled.

"Hello girls!" Brandon said coming out of a ship as Stella closed her portal.

The girls sat their luggage down.

"We have a friend, and special guest for Flora." Timmy said.

"Ya know how I feel about that." I said.

"Flora, Prince Helia." Brandon said.

"Wha...?" I said and then I saw black.

I woke up again.

"Flo, you ok?" Sky asked.

I nodded.

"The prince?" I asked.

"Well ya cause-" Timmy got cut off.

"Prince?" I asked again.

"Wow, well he-" Brandon said.

"A prince?" I asked.

"YES!" Riven yelled.

"Helia, come on." Sky said as he approached me.

"Flora." I said.

"Prince Helia." He said kissing my hand.

"Oh, Helia! Is that you? Wow! Long time no see" A girl yelled.

"I'm Krystal, Helia's girlfriend." She said.

I nodded.

"Lets, go our separate ways." Tecna said. They all grabbed their boyfriends and walked away.

"Me and Helia will go too." Krystal said as they walked away.

"Come on Flo, lets get Rose her presents." Selena said.

We walked to the mall.

"I'm going to get Rose this ring!" Destiny said.

"I'll get that for myself. But I am getting Rose this bracelet." Selena said.

"I'm getting her this necklace." I said.

"I'll get her this long dress too!" I said holding it up.

"I'm getting her this dress!" I added holding up a yellow dress.

"I'm getting her this skirt and shirt outfit." Selena said holding up a golden colored skirt, lime green leggings with a yellow plaid, a lime green tang top, and golden colored flats.

"Cute!" We all said.

"I'll get her these pretty lime green 2 inch heels" Destiny said.

We bought everything and had it wrapped up.

"Why, do you look...familiar?" The clerk asked.

"My sister is like a mini me." I shrugged.

"No...never mind." He said we left.

"Weird." We all said.

We walked back the the park.

"Hey guys, got presents?" Selena asked

The girls held up 2 gifts.

"Lets go." Sky said.

Everyone got on their boyfriend leva bikes.

"What about the girls?" Musa asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tecna said using powers to make a leva bike.

Selena and Destiny got on one together, I got my own.

As we arrived we saw everyone got off and walked in.

"Rose is in her Room." Millie said.

I went upstairs.

I knocked on the door, "Rose, come here please" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, come here." I said.

Rose came down and I was hidden.

"I swear I just heard noises, who is here. I'm a fairy!" She yelled as an orb formed in her hands.

"Surprise!" We all yelled.

"Eh Ah!" Rose yelled throwing an orb.

"Hey girl, watch it." Destiny said pointing at Rose like she was going to swing.

"Happy birthday." We all said.

"Hey Rose, happy birthday." A guy said.

"Thanks." Rose said. Then texted me.

**To: Sis**

**From Roe**

**This is Jake, the hottest guy in school.**

I giggled at her blush.

I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said as my punch spilled on...Helia.

"I am so sorry Prince Helia." I said grabbing napkins and rubbing it out his shirt.

"I...I think you are making it...worse." He said.

"Hey. You feeling on my boyfriend?" Krystal asked.

"Sorry-" I got cut off. "Shut up you pathetic present." Krystal stopped me.

"Hold my earings." Destiny said taking them off.

Krystal rolled her eyes as all eyes were on us.

"Look you little-" Before Stella could finish.

"Shut up stupid blonde." She said.

"Ya mammy." Musa said.

"I said...shut up." Krystal said.

"And I said-" Aisha didn't finish because Krystal put her hand up.

"Did she just...?" Aisha whispered to Musa.

"She did." Musa said

"It's about to go down." Tecna whispered.

"Don't you ever, ever touch my man again." Krystal said.

"Yo, ya crashin my party, do you mind?" Rose said annoyed. Krystal pushed Rose down.

"Why I oughta-" Rose got cut off.

"Nope, don't worry bout it this time." Musa said

I blew up.

"First you come to this party whining, then you rib people, then you push my sister, I oughta stick my foot up your-"

**Hi kids, I just wanted to say hi, and to let you know to enjoy this story, bye!**

Krystal yelled "Helia lets go!"

"No, my friends are here, you can leave, but I wont." Helia said.

"wha-but-Fine! Wait till I tell your parents about you going to a present party." Krystal said.

The guys shrugged.

"And, that the guards let him." She added.

"Have fun." Helia said as Krystal walked out.

"I-I-I am so s-sorry." I said. I sounded like a fool.

"Please, I was not watching where I was going." He said.

"If I may, I can fix it." I said.

I then used magic and the stain was gone.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Now, back to this party." Krystal said.

Everyone was dancing.

"So, you and Helia were flirting?" Stella said.

"No, I was being nice, and he was also." I said.

"Sure..." Everyone said

I blushed. Even if I did like Helia, he would never date me, I am a present, well rich, but a present. He rules a kingdom in one year. Difference.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, and I over heard Stella and Bloom talking.

"I didnt mean to kiss him, I knew that Helia and Flora like each other." Stella said.

"Stella, not cool, I talked to Helia, now he is all messed up, he thinks he likes you...more then Flora." Bloom said.

My eyes teared up. I knew it. No one could love a person like me.

I ran to my room.

I slammed the door, "Flora! What has gotten in to you-!" Dice stopped.

"Flora." He sat next to me.

"I knew it. Helia could never love me." I said.

"Prince Helia? Flora, you dont even know him." Dice said.

"Dad, I know enough, I talked to the guys, they told me all about him." I said.

"Well Flora, He is a Prince, what more could you expect?" Dice asked.

"I know Dice, I know." I said.

"Get ready for the ball cause its the day after tomorrow." Dice said walking out. I nodded.

"Flora...what was that about, and who does Dice hate so much, cause he used a lot of...strong words." Musa said.

"You do too." Aisha said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Flora, your eye liner is running your eyes are wet, and Dice cursed he butt off, whats wrong?" Aisha asked.

I shook my head.

"Hey guy- Woah, everything alright?" Tecna asked. I nodded.

"Lets get ready to get in shape." Bloom said.

"Tomorrow, we get a spa treatment." Stella said.

"And look for dresses!" The girls but me said. I smiled and nodded.

As we left I saw the guys.

The girls rode with their boyfriends. "Wanna ride with me?" Helia asked. "Sure..." I said as I got on. We went to a zumba class.

It was fun.

As we were walking out we saw "Hello." Krystal said.

"Back off. I got new shoes and I will put it up your-"

**Hey, I am glad you are still readying, hopefully that means you are enjoying this story!**

"Shut up music lover." She said.

"Leave us alone." I said.

"Aww, the baby has a voice." Krystal said.

"Back off Krystal." I said.

"Shut up." She said to me.

"Dont tell me-" Krystal slapped me really hard. I fell.

I got angry, really angry. "Enchantix!" I yelled I threw a blast at her.

She transformed and blasted right back.

I shielded.

"Ivy raise!" I yelled as ivy came out the ground and grabbed Krystal's leg, pulling her down to the ground hard.

"Ah!" She yelled blasting at it.

It broke.

"Nature kick!" I yelled swinging my foot.

"Ah!" She yelled as she hit the ground. She flew back up.

"Killer sting!" She yelled as Ivy shot out the groung and toward me.

It was sharp looking and it was headng for my heart.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Dragon fury!" Bloom yelled blasting the sharp ivy then Krystal.

We both landed.

"Thanks." I said. Bloom nodded, "I was going to let you fall." Bloom said.

"It is 6 we better get back." Tecna said.

I nodded and we walked off.

As I walked in I saw Dice and Millie look at me.

"What..." I asked.

"Nothing." Dice and Millie said. They are hiding something, and I want to know.

"Hi." The Winx said.

"Hi." The guys said.

Dice and Millie nodded.

"Prince Helia." Millie said standing and bowing, Dice did so also.

"No need, please, call me Helia." He said. Maybe, I heard something wrong.

I want to talk with Stella, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Discontinuing this story for a while!


End file.
